


This Time

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Sharing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty one shot where Don gives Roger a filthy blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

“Come on, Don, _deeper_. That's it, kid. Knew you could,” Roger coos from above.

His agile hands run through his coal black hair with gentle strokes, soothing him when he hears and feels him choke on his cock. The tip of his dick hits the back of Don's throat, and he nearly yelps in pleasure.

Don pulls off to take a breather. Roger finds him weirdly sexy panting like that. His red-tinged lips are spit shiny from polishing his cock, making it hard and swollen. Don coughs, and his voice cracks as he tries to gulp in air.

“God damn, you're beautiful. You know that? When's the last time you choked on a cock like that?”

“Day you hired me. Told me you knew I hadn't really been hired by Sterling-Cooper, but you liked my spunk and asked if I'd like some of yours.”

Roger laughs. “Jesus, you remember that?”

“Hard to forget when you licked your come off my lips right after.”

Roger groans and squeezes his dick at the base. He's not ready to come just yet.

“Well, let's repeat history then, shall we?”

Don complies by swallowing his dick down as far as he can stand. Roger strokes a hand over his bulging cheek to feel himself taking up all the room inside his mouth and throat. He runs a hand down his neck and gives a light squeeze to his own cock through Don's convulsing throat.

“God, you really are beautiful, Don.”

He removes his hand and lets Don resume bobbing.

“One day— _fuck_ —one day I want you to fuck me from behind. Inside me. Sitting in here with my fingers in my ass pretending it's you isn't cutting it anymore. I want you to come inside me, Draper.”

Don moans deeply around Roger's erection, and Roger gives an echoing groan.

“Don, I— _shit_ ——”

This is the part Don likes best: when Roger finally shuts up because he's too blissed out to do or say anything else. Don hardens his tongue into a point and presses insistently at his wet slit until finally Roger comes in his mouth and down his lips and chin. Don shivers at the thought of Roger licking him clean.

“Fuck, Draper.”

He can't stop himself from grabbing Don's lapels and licking his taste off him. He's vain enough to admit he likes his taste on Don. Don doesn't seem to mind the numerous insistent kisses either.

“Kid, you've gotta let me return the favor.”

“Maybe next time, Rog.” 

At Roger's pouty, disappointed moue, Don lets out a raspy chuckle. 

“I already came, Roger. How could I have held back with you acting as eager as a boy?”

“Next time, Draper.”

“Next time,” Don echoes.

Roger ends any further discussion with a long, fierce kiss.


End file.
